kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (キングダム ハーツ Kingudamu Hātsu : Surī Faibu Eito Deizu ōbā Tsū) (pronounced "Kingdom Hearts : Three-Five-Eight over Two Days) is an RPG developed by Square Enix for the Nintendo DS with aid from H.a.n.d.. It is an installment in the best-selling ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. The game features the life of Roxas between the end of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and the begining of Kingdom Hearts II. This game will explore the time from Roxas's creation until his confrontation with Riku that leads to his placement in the data-based Twilight Town in Kingdom Hearts II. It is said to be in full 3D as a single and multiplayer game. The game was announced at the 2007 Tokyo Game Show. Square Enix revealed at Tokyo Game Show 2007 that a new unique installment to the Kingdom Hearts Series would be coming exclusively to the Nintendo DS. In 358/2 Days, Players will learn more about Roxas' time in the Organization XIII. By engaging in both exciting single-player & multiplayer modes, many unanswered questions about Roxas' life (while Sora was sleeping for one year) will be explored alongside offering Kingdom Hearts fans a whole new way to enjoy the series in a variety of Disney worlds. Gameplay The gameplay is believed to be similar to the action-RPG style of the previous games in the series. Multiplayer is speculated to be included, though may be confused for non-player characters controlled by AI. Multiplayer gameplay is confirmed to control Roxas and all of the members of Organization XIII except the 14th member. Plot 358/2 Days revolves around the untold events of Roxas during his time with Organization XIII. The initial trailer showed most of the events in Twilight Town. Organization XIII's headquarters will also be featured. Timeline: Kingdom Hearts (Roxas' Birth, Entrence...) Chain of Memories (dayly life in the Organization, doing orders...) Kingdom Hearts 2 (Fight with Riku, meeting sleeping Sora, Confronting Sora, becomming Sora) 358/2 Days will show the whole lifetime of Roxas from KH till KHIIFM+ Characters Like previous Kingdom Hearts titles, 358/2 will feature numerous Disney characters. Confirmed characters include Roxas, King Mickey,Riku, and all the members of Organization XIII including the female 14th member. So nearly all the characters from Kingdom Hearts till Final Mix+ will appear. Trivia * Tetsuya Nomura has stated that the 14th Member will only be seen as a screenplay role; you cannot play as her through the game, as far as we know. * It is rumored Roxas will see all of the people Sora has seen in Kingdom Hearts, (such as Genie, as seen in one screenshot) and will also meet people Sora has never seen in the series. * It was stated in the Jump Festa 2008 that Riku will only appear near the end of the game. * It was stated that the scene from Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, with Axel and Roxas sitting on the Clock Tower of Twilight Town, was originally meant for the opening of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It will actually be the ending to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. * The battle between Roxas and Riku, as seen in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, actually occurs in the timeline of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, near the end of the game. So possibly Riku will serve as the last boss of 358/2 Days. * Roxas's naming by Xemnas in front of the Old Mansion, dealt with in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, will be used as the opening To Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. Category:Games de:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days